Noche de insimnio
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Fubuki nunca creyó que estar despierto a altas horas e la madrugada harían que entre el y Goenji naciera algo... sorprendentemente fue culpa de Atsuya. Entre y lean. *Yaoi*


Konichiwa (?) Bueno este fic es de un reto o pedido de Hadyi

Declaimer: No, Inazuma no me pertenece, el día que sea así, es porque fui a la Luna, y los vi desde allá (LOL)

OoO

O

OoO

Noche de Insomnio

Goenji y Fubuki

1:30 de la mañana, el goleador de hielo llamada Shirou Fubuki no podía dormir. Había tratado todas las posiciones que conocía, boca abajo, abrazando sus piernas, de lado, abrazando sus piernas… intento hasta al revés, con sus piernas y cabeza colgando del colchón…. Y nada. ¿Por qué?... muy simple: Atsuya. Tal vez ahora no estaban juntos, el peli plata estaba en el campamento de futbol, y el peli rosa estaba en la casa donde vivía, pero las palabras de este último causaban que el primero s sonrojara de tan solo recordarlas: "Hay bastantes posiciones, y apuesto que Goenji-baka ya las conoce todas, decláratele de una vez y has que te las enseñe". Si, mas sonrojo. Solo al pequeño de los Fubuki se le ocurría tal cosa.

-¡YA SHIROU! ¡NO PIENSES EN ESO!-grito, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de un brinco de colchón. Al darse cuenta del grito que pego, llevo sus manos a su boca, rogando para ni haber despertado a nadie.

Después de esperar unos minutos y ver que nadie llamaba a su puerta para reclamar dicho grito, salió silenciosamente de su habitación, en dirección a la cocina, tal vez un bocadillo nocturno lo ayudaría a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, camino por el pasillo, y se sorprendió un poco al ver que la luz, del lugar al que se dirigía, estaba encendida, acelero el paso y entro.

Un color carmesí le tiño las mejillas al ver al culpable de sus malos pensamientos, con un pantalón para dormir anaranjado. Su bronceado y musculosos pecho quedaba a la vista de todos, pero para le suerte de Fubuki, él era el un ahí para presenciarlo.

-¿Shirou? Tierra llamando a Shirou- agitaba la cuchara con helado frente a la mirada perdida del mencionado.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Shuuya… digo, Goenji-san ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo ido de la mente, pero como culparlo, tenía al goleador de fuego frente a él, un supo en que momento fue así, pero ya estaban uno frente al otro, con una única prenda antes mencionada, mientras comía helado con una cuchara, metiéndola… y sacándola… se sus apetitosa boca… era un milagro que el asesino de osos aun no haya saltado sobre él.

-¿Shirou? Te perdimos otra vez...- bromeo el peli crema.

-¡Oh! Disculpa Goenji-san, me quede pensando- se disculpó algo nervioso.

-No importa… supongo que abras bajado por un bocadillo nocturno después de ese grito que diste- conclusión correcta.

-Me… ¿me escuchaste?

-Claro, y me preocupe por ti, iba a tu habitación, pero note que te habías quedado muy calmado, supuse que te habías quedado dormido, así que baje por un helado porque tenía calor- comió más helado- no quise molestar.

-¡Claro que no!- bajo la mirada al notar la desesperación en su voz- digo… nunca me molestaría.

Goenji tomo eso como una iniciativa.

-Estas seguro… ¿Te molestaría si hago algo?- tanteaba el terreno.

-No Shuuya, no me molestaría- se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre.

-Seguro… ¿No me dejaras de hablar?- dio un paso hacia el pequeño, acortando su distancia.

-No- le ánimo, con una sonrisa.

-Shirou, cierra los ojos- le susurro.

El pequeño obedeció, tenía esperanzas en su interior.

-Abre la boca- Goenji estaba jugando sucio, y lo sabía, no podría con un rechazo del chico del que estaba enamorado… Fubuki. Primero tenía que estar seguro.

Mientras, el oji gris estaba que se moría, sentí mariposas en el estómago, las emociones y sensaciones, el deseo… todo a flor de piel.

Sintió como algo chocaba contra sus labios, para luego entrar es su boca, era algo frio, tenía sabor, algo delicioso… ¡Era helado de fresa!

Se decepciono mucho al saber que no tendrá su ansiado beso, eso se reflejó en su angelical rostro, Goenji lo noto… y supo que era correspondido. No era sorpresa, el veía una mueca y ya sabía lo que pasaba.

El peli crema puso el vaso de helado en una mesa cercana, ya sabía su próximo movimiento… le daría al peli plata lo que quería.

Fubuki abrió los ojos al sentir que la cuchara era retirada de su boca, para luego ruborizarse al ver que la cuchara, sin helado, era lamida por Goenji.

Pensamiento que solo podían clasificarse como pervertidos se apoderaron de la mente del oji gris por unos segundos.

El peli crema dejo la cuchara junto al vaso de halado y tomo a Fubuki por los hombros, haciendo que retrocediera, hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared.

Goenji tomo los labios de Fubuki con rudeza, pero con un toque de suavidad, era un pequeño beso superficial, donde sin palabras se decían que eran correspondidos, que podían estar el uno con el otro, sin miedo al rechazo.

Se separaron lentamente con la respiración agitada…

-Shirou, eso fue… se sintió…- el peli crema no tenía palabras para expresarse.

-Lo mejor- completo Fubuki algo sonrojado.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- se felicitó internamente, por fin lo había preguntado.

-Shuuya…

El peli plata tomo a Goenji de cuello, uniendo nuevamente sus labios de una forma desesperada, expresando un silencioso "si".

Goenji no era muy diferente en el campo y en el amor, en ambos sabia dar en los punto correctos, en este caso, una mano bajo la pijama de Fubuki para hacerlo suspirar, y que su lengua pudiera invadir la boca del otro, rozándola e incitándola a comenzar un encuentro lleno de toques, donde no se buscaba una ganadora, solo la demostración de una amor.

Después de un rato se separaron y recordaron donde estaban…

Tomado de la mano se dirigieron a la habitación del peli plata, Shuuya estaba dispuesto a demostrarle su amor a Shirou y viceversa, pelo el mayor de los Fubuki tenía otra razón: quería comprobar si las palabras de su hermano eran ciertas…

=0=0=0=0=0=

=0=

=0=0=0=0=0=

9:00 a.m. Fubuki acaba de despertar, pero aun no habría los ojos, después de esa noche llena de "acción" termino exhausto, y los brazos de Goenji se veían endemoniadamente cómodos, como para quedarse dormido entre ellos para siempre.

-Buenos días- esas palabras y un ligero beso en los labios hicieron que el peli plata abriera los ojos.

-Hola Shuu…- fue interrumpido por un grito…

-¿Quién DEJO EL ULITIMO HELADO DE FRESA FUERA DEL CONGELADOR?- Midorikawa los intentaría matar cuando se enterara de que ellos fueron los culpables.

OoO

O

OoO

Notas Finales: Mi último fic en 2 semanas, sé que había dicho que subiría un capítulo de "Siendo Padres" pero es que la inspiración no llega… por eso, tengo una pregunta, ellos van a tener 5 carros… que serán algo así como subastados, ¿de quienes quieren que sean esos carro?, Uno es de Hiroto, y alguien tiene que conducir un carro de policía (más adelante sabrán para que) ¿Quién quieren que sea? Más bien que padre quieren que lo tenga (LOL)

Bueno nos leemos en dos semanas!

Espero que les guste este one-shot..

Comentarios?

Matta ne~


End file.
